I will wait for you
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Kagome one day goes to her secret place, and meets sesshoumaru, they both end up coming to their place slowly falling in love. But not everything goes well for people in love.


hope you enjoy story my beta did great thank you sailorsweetie0033

I will wait for you

Kagome sighed; she was young and at the right age of marriage she seen many suitors but none she loved.

As she went to the middle of the forest where no one had found the most peaceful place she had ever encountered. In the 'patch of heaven' as she called it, it had flowers beyond the eye could see in the middle was a small babbling crook that kept all theses plant thrive. 'How can someone not find this place it's so big and beautiful it must be the 'short cut…'.'

Kagome went to the stream and looked in it she saw her reflection. Kagome was a beauty, though more plain than her mother and sister; while they faces of goddesses she had the face of a princess. She had raven locks that weren't straight like her mothers but like her late father; God rest his soul. Her skin was fair, as if she bathed in milk; and brown-doe eyes that show fire and childlike innocence. She had the curves of a woman, which many admired; and she was and probably the only one in her family with such a trusting heart since her father.

Some where behind her a branch snapped.

Kagome turned around to face who it was and saw a godlike man...

Sesshoumaru's POV

I always hated this father has been trying to make me wed one of these 'Women' as he calls them… but I have no desire for a women that only wants me for my power, image, social standing, and wealth.

He marched out of the castle and started to walk to his 'glade of serenity' He arrived, but was startled to see someone here. He centered himself; if anyone found out about this place there would be a declared war over which lands would claim it as it was between the Lands of the Moon and the Lands of the Sun. He glided; no, floated through the flowers not making a sound as he approached the one who dared enter his tranquility.

When he was close enough to see who it was he was shock she was beautiful. His limbs seem heavy so heavy that- A branch snapped under his booted foot.

He remain unmoved as the angel looked at him.

Regular POV

"Are you a god?" She asked.

'Wha-' "No but I wish to ask: who you are…" He questioned.

Kagome blushed when she realized what she said, "I am Kagome- Oh where are my manners?!" She said startled, her eyes wide at her faux pas.

She curtsies and Sesshoumaru bows in reply. "Now that you know my name may I ask who you are?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly and answered "I am Sesshoumaru, why are you here? Do you not know that this haven you are in is mine?" Kagome was shock his place. "I think your mistaken this is my sanctuary."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, as if he doubted her. She peered closely, observing him and saw a crescent moon on his forehead just barely hidden by his white-blue hair.

"You- you are from the Moon Clan aren't you?" It wasn't a question; everyone knew who he was… But her startlement made Sesshoumaru look at her more closely as well.

'Wait, isn't she-' Sesshoumaru looked closely at her and took in a deep breath, scenting her. 'She is not of my clan, but of the Sun's.'

Sesshoumaru growled in displeasure, his eyes narrowing for an instant before he jumped back and unsheathed out his sword, Tokijiin.

Kagome stared at him she could tell he was ready to kill her but did nothing.

Sesshoumaru glared at her in confusion. 'Why isn't she running away? If she thinks that I will not kill her, she has another thing coming...'

"Woman if I were you, I would run. I will not hold back simply because you are a woman."

Kagome looked at him and stood up from her position on the ground.

'So she will fight; very well' Sesshoumaru made ready to attack but was stunned when Kagome positioned her body at the tip of his sword. "If you want to kill me please proceed; but if it's only for I am from the Sun Clan and you are in the Moon Clan then this is foolish."

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she was crazy. "Woman what are you talking about what you speak is foolish." Kagome looked at him and sighed. "I mean no disrespect; what I meant is why must we fight? I just met you and found out that you are from another clan but that did not make me want to kill you; just because you are demon and I am a miko doesn't mean we have to fight."

"It is a perfect reason to kill you; we were never meant to be near one another as you can kill me and I can kill you."

Kagome just pressed on. "But why must 'WE' fight I have no reason to kill you only you."

Sesshoumaru was going to answer but stopped himself. 'She is right why am I trying to fight her she did nothing to me isn't though enough reason to kill her.' Sesshoumaru was too confused. What she said was true but what of where we are from. Sesshoumaru lowered his sword a bit though not keeping it away from her incase it was a ruse. "What of where we were born?"

Kagome looked at him not keeping her eyes away from his. "It doesn't matter to me if it does to you then kill me as I only want to stay here I have had an unpleasant day, alright?" Kagome said in a defying way.

She seated herself quickly, barely avoiding slicing her throat open on the edge of Sesshoumaru's sword. She plopped down to where Sesshoumaru was standing and was looking at the clouds passing by. Sesshoumaru still didn't trust her as she was confusing and any enemy that you cannot figure out is a dangerous one. He looked at her and slipped the sword in to its sheath. He slowly sat himself next to her his unease not unnoticed. "I'm not going to do nothing okay just relax; I can feel your unease and it bothers me and I really did have a bad day."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "You had an unpleasant day; you didn't have women throwing themselves at you just so they can have my wealth, land, and power."

"Ha. You are not the only one… Many men try to seduce me so I would come to them and many try to buy me." both sighed and said in unison "My life is stupid."

They looked at each other and Sesshoumaru said in an odd tone of voice, for him: "It is really odd how it is easy to talk to you; not many can claim to do that."

Kagome sat-up and smiled "Yes it is odd; many people are happy with me when they first meet me and are comfortable by me but you, well- I guess I feel more at ease then I have with anyone the only time I felt was with my father."

They stood in silence for awhile till it was disturb by a ringing sound coming from the sunset shrine. "Oh I must go back already sorry I never got a chance to find out more of you." Kagome said as she was running back.

"Wait! When may I see you again?" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Kagome stopped, moving from foot to foot in anxiety, not wanting others to find her haven, or companion. "How about tomorrow?" Kagome called back.

Sesshoumaru watched her left in to the trees and wonder why he asked that; she was nothing special, but she captivated him. She was different and not like he expected but he wanted to see her again; and he always got what he wanted.

He heard his own palace calling him to come home.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
Till your back besides me, _

It had been three weeks since they encountered each other and it's been magic between them ever since.

Kagome was cuddling with Sesshoumaru who was holding her in her arms. "Sesshoumaru what do you want out of life?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and looked straight back laying his head on hers "What I want, is to be free with you." Kagome smiled at that and just took in a deep breath.

Unknown to them two figures were watching.

'That is where he has been sneaking off to… I am glad but I know something will happen to my son and your loved one.'

'I knew it, she shall be punished but first to get rid of he who dare make her betray her kind she-will soon see it my way.'

_till I'm holding you  
Till I hear you sigh in my arms.  
_

Kagome was at home humming as she brushed her hair. There was a knock at her window she looked to see Sesshoumaru there his cooled face there but his eye's showing to all his love. Kagome went to the window and opened them.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smiled at her. "I came to give you this." He took out a small flower to others it would be meaningless but to Kagome she loved it the flower was her favorite it was a beautiful purple flower.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru it's beautiful." Kagome tiptoe and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

There was soft steps coming to Kagome's room. She pushed Sesshoumaru out and told him to wait there for her.

"Kagome I wish to speak to you tomorrow, do not leave." Kagome was a little sad she was hoping to play with Sesshoumaru tomorrow. Kagome acknowledged her mother and once she couldn't hear her, she went to the window and opened it letting Sesshoumaru in.

"You are aware that I am going to fall out if you try that every time."

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, I just worry what mother will do if she finds you with me." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome he told her that probably there parents would not approve to it but he didn't care.

"Sesshoumaru I can't see you tomorrow"

"What did they find out? Are they forcing you-?!"

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru calm down my mother just asked me to stay for tomorrow I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kagome I just want to make sure that nothing will happen to you."

_Anywhere you wander anywhere you go,  
Every day remember how I love you so;  
In your heart believe what in my I know  
That forevermore I'll wait for you.  
_

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and hugged him. Sesshoumaru laid on Kagome's bed and had her on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sesshoumaru you know what I wish I could be."

"What Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes and answered "I wish to be the rain so I could feel everyone's emotion the rain makes people sad and some happy and I want to be there to touch them and feel there every heart so I can heal them."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and said "You really love the rain and people huh Kagome." Kagome nodded.

"Sesshoumaru do you love me?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer so he said what he would do "Kagome I would die for you that's all you need to know."

Kagome smiled knowing that he would not admit it. "I love you Sesshoumaru –yawns- I'll try to come even if takes me forever to get to you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smiled. He kissed her on her forehead and laid her on bed and left.

_The clock will tick away the hours one by one,  
Then the time will come when all the waiting's done;  
The time when you return and find me here and run...  
_

Kagome woke up alone and heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw her mother. "Hello mother, how are you?"

Her mother looked angry as she entered and sat while Kagome dressed. "Kagome it's been brought to my attention that you've been with one not of our kind."

Kagome turned around and said "What? I haven't mother-"

Her mother stood up and started to shout interrupting Kagome "Do not lie; you've been with that demon… but don't worry daughter I have took care of it."

Kagome stood up straight and looked at her mother. "What did you do mother." Kagome demanded

Her mother smirked icily "I've taken care of the problem and introduced him to some of our top fighters."

Kagome was scared; the top fighters had miko powers but fused it with taijitsu and weaponry and they were deadly; they were more than capable to take on a strong foes like Sesshoumaru. Kagome backed away from her mother and started to run, run till her feet hurt and she pushed on.

Sesshoumaru sighed he wanted to see Kagome she still hasn't come. (Crunch) Sesshoumaru heard leaves being crushed and thought it was Kagome he turned around and was shock to see twenty men but they had weapons and had holy energy.

"Who are you." Sesshoumaru demanded not liking the way they started to come.

"We are here under the orders of a very angry mother." One of them said. They continued to approach encircling him; Sesshoumaru started to reach for his swords only to realize he left it at home.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw Kagome running towards him. The fighters started to run at him and Sesshoumaru went after them and started to fight it was not easy since they keep coming after him.

He caught one by the neck and killed him he tossed him to the others causing them to fall. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru holding him tight "No, please; Sesshoumaru don't kill them, please!"

Sesshoumaru was mad. "You would die for them."

Kagome was crying "No, for you I would die, for you!" She said.

They heard something thing coming at them. Sesshoumaru looked it was Kagome's mother with a bow and arrow. "Then you shall die with them my daughter." She shouted. The arrow was aimed at Sesshoumaru's heart.

Sesshoumaru felt something latch onto him as it felt like dead weight dragging down. Kagome took the blow of the arrow for him the last words Kagome left for him repeated in his ears 'for you I would die, for you.'

He was angry, no seething with hate. He laid Kagome down and saw them all ready to kill her mother not caring for her death. "I shall kill you all." He rushed forward and started to slash and kill at anything his father came out of the trees seeing what had happen and went to the horrible woman. His father held the woman by the throat and said "You break his heart, I will break yours." He snapped her neck.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he was impaled through the chest by three spears laced with holy powers. His father rushed forward and helped Sesshoumaru kill them all. His son was breathing hard he knew if he hurried that he could save his son.

"Father please take me to her."

"But son she is-"

"I know… Please…" He went to the body of Kagome her eyes shut now for all time, though tears still ran down her face.

He laid Sesshoumaru down and stood back.

_Straight to my waiting arms.  
If it takes forever I will wait for you,  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you;  
Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you... _

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and looked at Kagome. Tears grew in his eyes but did not fall. His hand weakly went to touch her cheek, already it was cooling. "I never believed this would happen I wish I could have saved you I wish I told you how much I lo-lo-love you it hurts" A drop hit his face and fell onto Kagome's. He looked up at the sky that was now dark with clouds and soon raining. "Are you crying for me Kagome please don't worry maybe some day we will see each other somewhere some day but I won't be able to go with you where you are you are too pure while my heart is tainted I just hope that god will bring us together someday."

He lowered his hand which was slightly twitching as it reached Kagome's and held it. A single tear dripped from Kagome's closed eyes as Sesshoumaru died a lone tear making its first and last trek down the chiseled features onto the soaked ground.

The father watched the two his son was dead, together with the woman he loved holding her hand for ever.

_And forevermore sharing your love._

_Hope you love the story_


End file.
